nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Psylocke
Psylocke appears in the episode 'Time Bomb'. In the beginning of the episode she is seen using her powers on a traffic warden who gives a woman a ticket, effectively making the warden eat the ticket. Psylocke is seen to use her telepathic "butterfly-effect" here. It is hinted that Quicksilver rescued her from a mutant prison, as he asks her to do a favor for him. That favor is to keep a mutant, Nitro, power's under control whilst traveling to Genosha. The X-Men arrive to stop the Brotherhood and Psylocke is effectively taken out by Emma Frost, very early in their "battle", Emma also calls Psylocke an amateur after defeating her. Origin Elizabeth Braddock's father, James Braddock Sr used to live in a different dimension. He was sent to Earth to create the ultimate protector, Captain Britain. He ended up having twins, Elizabeth and Brian. Betsy and her twin brother's lives were anything but normal. Betsy was born and raised in England in a small town called Maldon, Essex. Psylocke was one of the few Marvel characters that were actually given a birth date. She was born a bit after midnight on April 23, 1956. (Since comics characters never age, or age very slowly, the year of her birth varies). Their parents died when they were in their late teens or early twenties. Her twin brother Brian began pursuing physics as a major during college while Betsy decided to become a charter pilot. Brian would eventually become Captain Britain. Betsy initially possessed precognitive powers, and later developed telepathic abilities as a consequence of being born a mutant. Powers and Abilities Psylocke has gone through different types of powers during her lifetime and she has lost her original powers, gained new powers, and improved old powers. Original Power Set Original Powers In her original "British" body, Psylocke had vast psionic powers which, at that time, rivaled other high level psychic mutants. Basic Abilities: mind-control, illusion projection, reading and projecting thoughts over long distances, controlling and suppressing others powers, projecting herself & others into the astral plane Psychic Scanning: She was able to psychically scan vast distances to learn the status, condition or intentions of others. Psi-Bolts: bolts of pure psychic energy that can stun, injure or kill. Psycho-Blast: Using a unique ability all her own, Psylocke could shoot a focused beam of telepathic energy at an opponent, knocking them physically while attacking them mentally. This blast was powerful enough to pierce the psi-proof helmet of Juggernaut, a feat Professor X couldn't accomplish upon his first encounter. She also used this ability in an early encounter with Sabretooth, which earned her a place on the team. Precognitive Powers: This was her original power before it developed into telepathy. She could randomly and infrequently perceive visions of future events. Butterfly Effect: When using her powers, a butterfly shaped aura would appear around her face. When in her astral form, she would take the form of her butterfly aura sometimes depicted with eyes within its wings. Body Transfer After Psylocke's soul was transferred into Kwannon's (later Revanche) body, which became permanent after Revanche's death, Psylocke's powers changed considerably. Psylocke's Psychic Knife Psychic Knife -''' This was all of her telepathic powers focused into her hand (she called this weapon "the focused totality of her telepathic might"). With the "knife", Psylocke could excite the pain receptors in her opponents and while not actually damaging tissue, the knife could cause her victims to become stunned, or even killed depending on the amount of power she used. When stabbed in the head of an enemy (or a friend), the knife allowed Psylocke to read the thoughts of her opponent and in some cases become connected to them. 'Martial Arts -' Psylocke also gained much of Kwannon's knowledge became a master in Martial Arts and ninjitsu. Using her new found fighting skills, the brainwashed Psylocke briefly became Lady Mandarin, the Mandarin's head assassin. Her changed body effected her telepathic powers as well. Her telepathy was halved until Revanche died, giving full use of telepathy to one mind/body, and she was not seen using her psychoblast, usually opting instead to use force. Crimson Dawn Psylocke gained new abilities when she used the Crimson Dawn's healing liquid. It gave her the red dagger tattoo on her left eye and allowed her to hide and teleport through shadows. During a fight with the Shadow King, she appeared to have been killed on the Astral Plane, but the Crimson Dawn allowed her to come back in a shadow like astral form. She gained the ability to hide her allies in shadows as well. Psylocke lost the ability to use her telepathy in order to keep the Shadow King imprisoned. She focused all her telepathy to keep him contained. When Jean tried to help her, it caused Jean to give Psylocke telekinesis. Gained Abilities Included: *Shadow Teleportation *Shadow Stealth *Shadow Astral Form *Telekinesis (Gained from Phoenix) *Psychic Katana However, she later lost the use of her telepathy. Since she had trapped the Shadow King, if she used her telepathy again it would also free the Shadow King once more. *Telepathy (After imprisoning the Shadow King) Astral Form When Psylocke enters the Astral Plane she can take on any appearance she wants. After her Asian transformation, her Astral Form was a toned down version of her Lady Mandarin outfit. Later after her Crimson Dawn transformation, Psylocke had a shadow Astral Form, something she used to her advantage during her battle with the Shadow King. After she was resurrected, it's unknown what shape her Astral Form takes, but it could be anything her imagination can stretch to. In a recent battle with the Shadow King, while on a mission with Uncanny X-Force, Psylocke's astral form took on the appearance of her Lady Mandarin armor. Resurrection Telekinetic Katana When Psylocke was resurrected again by her brother, Jaimie Braddock, she lost her Crimson Dawn tattoo and the powers that came with it. Her other powers, however, were drastically improved. Jamie also altered her mind so that it was impenetrable to manipulation of any kind, which also had the side effect of making telepathy a useless way of communication. Psylocke has become immune to psionic and mental manipulation including telepathic communication, invisible to all forms of electronic detection, and also resistant to the effects of reality manipulation. Since her resurrection, she has yet to demonstrate any telepathy of her own. Her telekinesis is also much more powerful now, she can use it to levitate herself and others, create force fields, and also to enhance her speed, strength, and agility. She can lift several tons with her telekinesis. Psylocke started to create a telekinetic katana instead of the psychic knife. The katana is much more powerful, but she can no longer gauge the level of its intensity. The katana will short-circuit the nervous system (working the same way as as her knife), while slicing through almost any form of inanimate material. For example, she can use the blade to cut through a person in armor, and only cut the armor while stunning the person inside. '''Current Power Set When Age of Apocalypse Jean Grey freed Betsy from the effects of the Death Seed during the Dark Angel Saga, she also expanded the boundaries of her telepathy. With her telepathic powers, she can receive and broadcast thoughts to others, manipulate people's minds and possess them, create elaborate psychic illusions, increase another mutant's power to incredible levels, create psychic daggers, erase the memories of others, and blast opponents with overwhelming psychic energy. Psylocke's telekinetic abilities, although not as strong as they once had been, are still strong enough to allow her to achieve her desired effects. She can still move large objects and beings around, create telekinetic barriers to protect her from attacks, and can still create her telekinetic katana but chooses her psychic knife over it in most situations. As of late, Psylocke has been showing even more versatility when it comes to her psionic constructs. She has been seen creating psi-bows and arrows. She has created psi-crossbows with a rope attached bolt that allows not just her to swing on it, but other people as well. She has even been just using her raw psi-energy for energy blasts. The downside of her new powers is that the strength of her telepathic and telekinetic powers depend on how much she is using the other. Using two powers at once makes it hard for her to focus and lowers their level of power. For instance if she is using her telekinesis, her telepathy is limited to only reading and broadcasting thoughts and at the tiime, she is unable utilize her other telepathic skills. Aside from this, her previous resistance to both reality manipulation and telepathy seemed to tarnish after the Red Queen's manipulation and she can now be detected by electronic devices. Skills Psylocke is an extremely skilled martial artist, but the fighting art that she uses has never been revealed. Her skills and technique in martial arts is shown to be even more advanced that an average Hand ninja, a Crimson Dawn Undercloak and even surpasses that of a ninja master. Psylocke has also received additional training from the Age of Apocalypse version of Sabretooth and an alternative reality version of Ogun that vastly developed her skills in this area. As a psychic, Psylocke possess the ability to counter attack as she is able to read the thoughts of her opponents minutes before they make a move. She can also make her presence undetectable from humans and mutants, and is even able to hide herself from Wolverine's super sense and any form of telepathy or mind detection. Psylocke can also cast illusions to distract her opponents. She can use her telekinesis abilities to increase her speed and strength and make her fighting skills far stronger and is even shown to be able to out match people with super-strength like Sabretooth or Juggernaut. Category:Protagonists Category:X-Men